Taking Bella
by HazyStarLight
Summary: Sleeping in her bed, safe and sound, Bella awakes to a kidnapper in her room. She has no idea the wild ride she's about to be taken on and what might happen to turn her world upside down. OOC. AU. Crime. Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Romance. Adventure. WORK IN PROGRESS CURRENTLY.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS TWILIGHT. ALL I OWN IS MY DARK THOUGHTS :)**

 **THIS ISN'T BETA'D, SO PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME!**

 _ **I don't have a posting schedule.**_

 **Hey! Leave a review so I know what you guys are thinking! Do you love it? Do you hate it? Always try and be respectful though; there's no need for hatred. Thanks for taking the time to read my story!**

 _CHAPTER ONE_

 _SONG: Closer - Nine Inch Nails_

 _You can have my isolation_  
 _You can have the hate that it brings_  
 _You can have my absence of faith_  
 _You can have my everything_

* * *

The sound of my feet crunching loudly on the snow filled the air.

 _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._ It continued as I walked closer and closer towards my childhood home. I smiled as I looked around and the feeling of being home wrapped around me warmly. Made of tan brick, the house sat on a raised platform. It was huge, almost 5,000 square fit, with tons of large windows everywhere. There was also 3 acres of land surrounding us in Clallam county so our neighbors were sparse but that was how Dad liked it. He liked his privacy but with him being the Governor I totally got it. Dad, Gov. Swan, worked really hard for where he is now. My mother bailed on us when I was young because she didn't like the thought of being married to a small town Chief of Police - well, look at him now. It took many, many years but he finally climbed up that ladder and got his dream job. I wasn't saying everything was always peachy keen because it wasn't. He worked long and odd hours and some times he didn't come home at all which was hard for a kid to really understand. Now that I was older, of course, I understood everything he did. He wanted to give me everything he promised and he had. I was in my final year of college at Harvard - business major. I wanted something practical and something I knew would land me jobs and secure my future. Dad had hammered that into my mind... security. For when he couldn't be there, he had told me. So that's what I did.

I heard the pitter patter of excited feet behind the front door and smiled. I unlocked the door quickly and was attacked by our white German Shepherd, Sarge.

"Sarge! Okay! Okay! I missed you, too, boy!" I shouted and giggled as he continued to lick my face.

He kept jumping up and down and barking excitedly as I shut the door behind us. I knelt down and let him lick my face again. Cooing at him, I led him into the kitchen and refilled his bowl. I grabbed a snack to eat before I took my bags into my old bedroom. My bedroom had a balcony attached to it and I stared out the window; remembering many nights sneaking out. I smiled as I started to unpack and put my clothes into my dresser. I fished out my cellphone from my purse and turned it on. I had new texts from Dad.

Dad: _Bella, I hope you arrived safely! Please text me and let me know! I won't be back until Monday. I'm sorry, honey. I wish I could have been there for your first night back. Victoria should be coming around tomorrow to see if you need anything and tidy up the house. I'll see you first thing Monday! I love you, kid._

Bella: _Daddy, just wanted to let you know I'm home! I made it here safely. Everything's okay. Sarge and I are going to sit on the couch and eat junk food until I pass out. Hope your night is as fun as mine. Love you, too!_

I tossed my phone on the bed, knowing I probably wouldn't hear from him the rest of the night, and went into the living room. The large windows covered the living room walls from head to toe and head no curtains. You didn't need them where we lived there, there was no one out here. The sun was going down as I sat on the black leather sofa and patted the cushion to call Sarge up next to me. He rested his soft head against my leg and I stroked him as I flipped through the channels on the TV. I finally settled on some ridiculous looking horror movie and snuggled down.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Sarge was licking my hand. I patted his head and told him he was a good boy. Yawning, I stretched as I stood up. I had had a long flight and was finally feeling it. I decided to just head off to bed. I took a quick shower and did my nightly stuff before climbing into my bed; calling Sarge to come sleep with me. Some times I got scared being alone in this large house so I took comfort with Sarge sleeping next to me. It didn't take long before I fell into a deep sleep with a warm dog pressed against me.

..TB...

Growling woke me from my sleep.

Annoyed, I flipped over and sighed. "What's wrong, Sarge?" I asked and blindly searched my hand to rub his ears.

His head popped up and he continued to growl as he stared at my open bedroom door.

"Oh God, don't do this to me, you're freaking me out," I told him and rubbed my blurry eyes.

I looked over to the opening and tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness. For a second I thought I saw something move in the darkness.

"Fuck," I hissed and shook my head, "I knew I shouldn't have watched that movie before bed."

I searched for my phone on my bed but couldn't find it. Sarge jumped off my bed and trotted into the darkness of the hallway. I called after him and willed myself not to have a full blown panic attack over nothing. Suddenly, Sarge let out a loud yelp of distress. My stomach lurched and tears pricked my eyes.

"Sarge! Come here, boy!" I cried; knowing someone was in my house.

I didn't know what to do and as I thought about finding a weapon, the shadow moved to stand in my doorway. I let out the loudest ear piercing scream known to man. The person walked forward, only needing a few strides with their long legs, and put their large hand over my mouth; cutting off my scream. I could tell it was a man; I whimpered pitifully.

"If I let go of your mouth, will you scream?" His voice was low and intimidating.

I shook my head and he released me. "Please don't." I pulled up my comforter to cover my body.

He scoffed, "I'm not a rapist." He sounded offended almost.

"What do you want? I... I think I know the code to the safe but he doesn't keep much money in there." Tears ran down my face.

"Isabella, please, stand up and pack a bag."

I jerked back by the sound of my name but did as he said. I climbed out of bed and shivered as my feet hit the cold floor.

"Pack warm clothes," He advised me.

I was fully sobbing as I stuffed clothing into my pink Nike bag.

I paused, "Did you hurt my dog?" I asked him, sniffling.

"No, I gave him a sedative. He'll be okay. He has enough food until your maid comes tomorrow morning," He replied and leaned against the doorframe.

He knew so much about me.

I finished packing the bag and he took it from me; slinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed my comforter as well and motioned with his gun to move. I started to walk, barefoot, towards the front door. I opened it and the cold night air hit my face.

"Hold on, grab some shoes," He said and turned around to grab my shoes by the door.

I took my chance and darted out the front door. The snow stung my toes as I ran into the woods, living out my own horror movie. I could hear him screaming my name behind me but I pushed my legs harder. I made it to the frozen lake that was behind our house and ran out onto it. It made a cracking sound so I had to stop.

"Isabella! Don't move!" He shouted and put his hands up.

I could barely see him in the dark. I thought I saw him move toward me which made me take a step back. Then, the ice gave way underneath me and plunged me into the freezing water. I flapped my heavy arms; trying to bring myself back up to the surface but my arms felt like lead. Suddenly, I was being dragged up and out of the water. I coughed up water as I shook against the snow.

"Fucking Christ, kid! You gave me a damn heart attack!" He roared, pissed off. He started to peel off my pajamas and I struggled against him. "Stop it! I need to get the wet clothes off of you before you go into shock!" He snapped at me.

I went limp and allowed him to pull my clothes off; leaving me in my bra and panties. He shrugged out of his heavy black winter jacket and wrapped me in it. It was warm and burned against my cold skin. I cried out.

"Fuck. I know. I know." He tried to comfort me as he carried me towards a black SUV.

I turned my head towards his chest; seeking out warmth and snuggled into his burning body. He pulled open the passenger door and sat me down before lowering it all the way so that I could lay back. I shivered violently and my teeth chattered uncontrollably.

He got in and started the car; cranking up the heat. "It's okay, it's your body trying to warm itself," He reassured me.

He pulled my purple comforter from the backseat and swaddled me in it. I looked over at him when the car lights came on; finally getting a good look. He was in all black from head to toe. His face was covered by a black ski mask that covered his mouth and had a long slit for his eyes. They were green. He also wore black gloves over his hands. His entire body was covered except for his bright green eyes.

He caught me staring and cocked his head, "Why don't you try to sleep? We'll be at our destination soon enough," He told me.

I continued to stare at him, "Why are you doing this?" I demanded.

He pulled out of my graveled driveway and turned left, "Money, of course," He replied simply.

"I can get you money! You can let me go!" I tried to reason with him.

"You can't get me the amount of money I'm after without tipping the police off," He said offhandedly as he got onto the highway.

My brow furrowed, "How much money are we talking?" I questioned.

I could tell he was smirking underneath his mask, "Thirty."

"Thousand?" I asked dumbly.

That made him start to laugh, "Million, you silly girl."

"Thirty million dollars? My dad doesn't have that kind of money!" I shouted.

"He does, your dad is worth five hundred million dollars currently." He seemed amused.

My mouth popped open. I knew we were rich but I had no idea we were _that_ rich.

"Guess he doesn't discuss finances with his little angel, he just gives you whatever you want, right?" He said condescendingly.

"Fuck you!" I spat but held my breath, unsure what he would do.

He laughed, "Mmm. You're feisty, kid."

"Stop calling me a kid! I'm twenty-five years old for fucks sake!" I was getting really pissed off.

I was also trying to make him see me as a human. Dad always taught me that in situations like these you want to get your kidnapper to see you as a person so they were less likely to hurt you. I didn't know how often that worked or how much kidnappers actually gave a fuck.

"Twenty-five? Hmm. I thought you were younger," He seemed surprised.

"No, I'm about to finish my last semester of college this year," I told him.

He hummed, "What did you major in?" He wondered.

I squinted my eyes at him, realizing how fucked up this really was. Here I was playing twenty questions with the dude that kidnapped me. I decided my best chance was to just play along. I had no idea where he was taking me but I knew if I latched onto him, it would be better for me.

"Business. My dad wanted me to have job security."

"Is that what you wanted to major in?" He asked.

I hesitated, "I don't want to tell you, it's stupid," I finally said.

He looked over at me, eyes intense, "Whatever it is, it's not stupid," He said strongly.

I chewed on my chapped bottom lip and winced when I tore the skin. "I wanted to be a traveling nurse, you know, one of those nurses that travel around but I wanted to be international so that I could go to third world countries and help out," I told him almost shyly.

His eyes soften, "Why didn't you?" He wanted to know.

"My dad said it wasn't practical and there wasn't job security but really I think it's because it wouldn't look good for his politics," I whispered.

He nodded, "I know how that is, having parents that won't support a dream."

I blinked at him, "What did you go to school for? Kidnapping?" I teased.

He looked at me and his eyes were happy. I wondered if he were smiling underneath that mask of his.

"I went to medical school."

My eyes widened and I let out a laugh, "Imagine that! I wanted to be a nurse and you went to medical school! Did you finish? Are you a doctor?" I asked.

"Yeah, I finished," He answered.

"But that wasn't what you wanted to do?" I was feeling much warmer now.

"Hmm. I wanted to help children. I wanted to be a social worker."

"That's a rough job."

"Rougher then going to a third world country and trying to help a dying child?" He shot back.

"Touché," I scrunched my nose, "So why didn't you become a social worker? You have political parents as well?" I joked.

"Something like that," He mumbled.

"Mm. So, we both have wealthy, upper class parents that want to control our lives, look at that, maybe in another life you and I would have crossed paths," I remarked.

He laughed and it sounded almost musical, "Maybe, I did go to Harvard albeit much earlier than you," His voice sounded teasing now.

"So you're an old man? And by 'much' earlier you better not mean a few years! I don't consider being thirty so much older!" I giggled.

"I'm thirty-three."

"Oh my God! You _are_ old, grandpa!" I screeched playfully.

"Hey now! That hurts!" He joked right back with me.

I was hoping we were building some kind of bond that would allow him not to hurt me but then I realized- he was giving away so much about himself. Did that mean he was going to kill me after he got the money?

"Umm.." I started, nervous about the answer I would get.

"Yes, Isabella?" He looked in my direction.

"Please, call me Bella. I, uh, I just wanted to know... are you going to kill me after you get the money?" I held my breath.

His eyes were confused as he stared at me, "Ah, because I'm telling you so much about myself? No... I'll either be dead or long gone by the time this is over."

I swallowed roughly, "Are there others where you're taking me?" I needed to know.

He cut his eyes back over to me, "Yes."

I closed my eyes for a second, "Why can't it just be you?" I sort of whined.

He chuckled, "I won't let them hurt you, Bella," He promised.

Bingo. I had him where I wanted him.

Feeling satisfied with his answer, I snuggled back down into my comforter, "What do I call you? You know my name... do I keep calling you Mr. Kidnapper in my head?" I asked him.

"You can call me Green, that's what the others will refer to me as."

"Original. Is it because of your eyes?" I said sarcastically.

He ignored me, "Are you feeling better now that I swore to protect you from the big scary kidnappers?" He teased me.

"You try being kidnapped and tell me you wouldn't be scared!" I huffed.

His hand patted my knee, "I'm not scary and I won't let anyone touch you." He was so intense.

My heart thudded in my ears, "Why'd you have to kidnap me, Green? I would have totally gone out with you."

He barked out a laugh and removed his hand, "Maybe after all this is over..." He trailed off before turning down an abandoned road.

Fuck. I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going! My hands were sweaty as we approached a tiny white house in the middle of nowhere. If I thought my house was isolated... this house was literally the only thing in the sea of farm land. There was nothing else.

I tried to calm my breathing as he parked and turned towards me; asking me if I was ready.

I shook my head and he held out his hand, "It will be okay, Bella, the faster you dad gives up the money, the faster this can be over," He assured me.

He let go of my hand and got out. I saw another man dressed in all black exit the house and approach Green. They talked for a second before Green motioned towards me. I locked up; nervous about being around others. The other one seemed to instruct Green because he nodded in reply and walked back towards me. He opened the door and picked me up; keeping me close to his body. I was still wrapped in my comforter as we entered the house.

"Wow, the little bitch gets the preferential treatment I see," Came from another masked man standing in the corner.

"Fuck off, Blue!" Green snapped and sat me down on the small worn brown couch.

I grabbed Green's hand tightly; silently asking him not to leave me.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to go grab your bag," He told me.

"Aw, did you fuck her on the way here, Green?" Blue antagonized.

Green gave him the finger as he was walking out the front door. I turned my head to stare at Blue; feeling anxious to be left alone with him.

"How about you give me some of that sweet stuff to? We're all friends here, we can share," Blue said as he walked towards me.

I sank back but then he was on me and ripping the comforter away from me. He grabbed at my jacket and started to unzip it violently.

When he saw that I was in my bra and panties he smiled, "It's like unwrapping my own little present!" He said gleefully. His eyes were blue.

I opened my mouth and screamed as loud as I could. Struggling away from him, I tried to roll out from underneath him but he pinned me down. I kicked out my legs and my knee got him in the nuts. He cried out loudly, stunned for a second, before he slapped me hard across the face. I saw white spots and started to cry.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" He yelled and hit me again.

He pulled out a knife from his pants and pressed it against my cheek; telling me to shut up again. He trailed down and cut the top of my left breast.

"Green!" I cried out as he unhooked my bra.

Suddenly, the pressure was lifted off of me and I watched as Green shoved Blue into the wall roughly.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" He roared and squeezed Blue's throat.

"Fuck, man! Stop!" Blue choked out.

"I will remove your fucking organs one at a time while you watch," He growled and he was so fucking scary.

I was still sobbing as he released Blue and came towards me.

" _Bella, it's okay, I've got you, I've got you._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS TWILIGHT. ALL I OWN IS MY DARK THOUGHTS :)**

 **THIS ISN'T BETA'D, SO PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME!**

 _ **I don't have a posting schedule.**_

 **Hey! Leave a review so I know what you guys are thinking! Do you love it? Do you hate it? Always try and be respectful though; there's no need for hatred. Thanks for taking the time to read my story!**

 _CHAPTER TWO_

 _"Unexpressed emotions will never die. They are buried alive and will come forth later in uglier ways." - Sigmund Freud_

 _SONG: Retrograde by James Blake_

 _I'll wait, so show me why you're strong_  
 _Ignore everybody else,_  
 _We're alone now_  
 _I'll wait, so show me why you're strong_  
 _Ignore everybody else,_

 _We're alone now_

* * *

 _"Bella, it's okay, I've got you, I've got you."_

I thought I was dreaming because I heard my dad's voice loud and clear.

I groaned and tried to turn on my side but hands were keeping me from moving. I shot up; preparing to scream but Greens voice stopped me.

"It's me, pretty girl, it's okay, you're safe," He assured me.

I was pissed. "You mother fucker! Why did you leave me alone with that piece of shit?!" I growled at him.

He held his hands up, palms toward me. "I didn't know that fucker was crazy enough to try something! Trust me, he won't touch you again. I know how to keep him awake while I surgically remove his testicles."

"Like Game of Thrones?" I almost laughed but the pain I was feeling didn't let me.

"You watch Game of Thrones? Damn, girl, I think I might have to marry you," He teased.

"I'll say no because I'm pissed at you. Leaving me alone with a fucking rapist. Don't you even know what your friends are capable of? Just because you're the nice kidnapper doesn't mean they have to be!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"They're not my friends. Just because you work with somebody doesn't mean they're your friends." He said.

"Listen here, Green, I haven't kept my virginity intact to just have some gross, smelly kidnapper rapist take it from me. I make no promises that if he even looks in my directions I won't stab him in the neck with your car keys."

He stared at me, "Firstly, hot. I'll let you do it so I can just watch you. _Hmm_. Secondly, who's a fucking virgin at twenty-five years old?" He demanded, amused.

I folded my arms across my chest but dropped them when the cut on my left breast started to burn, "I was ugly as a teenager! No one wanted to touch me!" I defended.

He made a buzzing sound as if on a game show, " _Ehh_! Try again! I saw your pictures of you when you were younger and you never had an awkward stage! You've always been beautiful!" He accused.

"First of all, creepy." I huffed, " _Fine_. No one wanted to touch me because I was the cops daughter and the one time some poor dude tried to take me out, my dad threatened to blow his nuts off if he got handsy! Thus ending any other attempts from dudes. Plus... I will admit, the crowd I hung with was kinda stuck up."

"So... No guys were good enough to touch the princess?" He goaded me.

He loved to annoy me but secretly I enjoyed it. I reached behind me and thew the pillow in his face.

"I am not a princess!" I screeched playfully and tried to throw something else at him.

He ducked out of the way and grabbed my wrists lightly and pushed me back. I was breathing heavily.

His masked face was so close to mine, "Fuck, Bella, you and I would make fireworks together." and then he pulled away.

I almost cried. "You tease!" I grumbled and put my arm over my eyes trying to calm down.

He pulled my arm away, the softness of his gloves rubbing against my skin, "Don't hide those gorgeous eyes from me."

I sat up and stared at him, "Let me see your hands," I commanded.

He looked confused, "Why?" He wondered.

"I just want to see them. You don't have to touch me with your skin. I know how you kidnappers don't want to leave DNA anywhere," I snipped.

He chuckled but pulled his gloves off. He held his hands out towards me. Fuck, I knew it.

I moaned lowly, "I knew you'd have long as fuck fingers," I almost whispered.

Before he could pull his hands away from me, I grabbed his right hand and stuck his thumb into my mouth. I sucked hard as I let my eyes close. I could hear his breathing increase as he shifted towards me more.

"Bella," He groaned my name in his sexy voice.

Releasing his thumb with a pop, I begged, "Touch me, Green, please."

He pulled his hand away and I started to pout before his hands were on me and caressing my face. He stroked down and let his fingers brush against my nipples that were crying out for his attention.

" _Yesss_ ," I hissed.

"You want me to make you cum?" He asked, his voice rough.

"Take off your mask," I countered.

He hesitated before pulling away from me; the moment gone.

I sat up, "I have a proposition for you, Green," I told him; my head was still swirling from his touch.

He cocked his head, "Okay..." He urged me to continue.

"Let's kill these dudes and you and me keep the money. We can go to Mexico or Canada or wherever the fuck you want," I said simply; sounding bat shit crazy. Maybe I was.

He stared at me, "How do I know you won't turn against me? Go to the cops?" He questioned.

I smirked at him, "That's a gamble you're gonna have to take."

"I do this and you have to marry me when we get to wherever we're going," He returned.

I bit my lip. My insides felt warm. "Deal."

He lifted his hands and tugged off his mask. God, he was stunning. His face was like a Greek God - perfect angles everywhere with high cheekbones, a strong jawline and a straight nose. His lips drew me in; so full and luscious and pink. I wanted to bite them. His hair was messy from the mask being pulled off; sticking everywhere in an explosion of dark auburn. I wanted to see what his body looked like; I told him that. He looked at me with hooded eyes before yanking off his black hoodie. His smooth skin came into view. He was tanner then I was which was stunning with his bright green eyes. His stomach was toned and taunt. I wanted to lick him. I wanted to consume him. I climbed out of bed and ran my fingernails down his tight stomach. He shuddered under my touch and grabbed my wrist.

"I won't let you go if we do this."

He made it sound like a threat. I smirked. "Promises, promises."

He was on me then; pressing me into the wall. He pinned my arms above my head and lowered his head. I fucking shook in anticipation. I had never felt like this before. I lifted my leg and rubbed my knee against his crotch; feeling his pants tighten.

I pulled away from him. He glared at me. "What's your name? I can't be screaming Green," I giggled.

He looked relieved I wasn't stopping him, "Edward." He answered and went back to kissing my throat.

I closed my eyes; losing myself in the sensations of having his lips on my body. I felt his fingers on me; trailing down from my breast towards my stomach and going lower. My stomach flipped with excited nerves.

He must have felt it because he paused, "Do you want me to stop?" He asked against my skin.

"You better fucking not unless you want me to kill you," I laughed at my joke but moaned when he suddenly plunged his fingers into me.

"You think this is a fucking joke? I really am going to kill them for you," He said seriously as he pumped his fingers in and out of me.

I clenched around his fingers. "Not all of them. I want to kill Blue." I demanded.

He moaned; his fingers were hectic now. "I must be a sick fuck because the image of you killing him turns me on," He admitted.

My stomach clenched and I knew my orgasm was approaching. "I must be sick too because when you threatened him I got so wet," I whispered and bit his lip.

He sucked in a breath, "Fuck, baby, where have you been all my life?" He said lowly before kissing me roughly.

I smiled against his mouth, "Waiting for you to steal me."

He pulled away, breathing heavily, "You're fucking mine." He growled and brought of my hands to his chest where his heart was beating like crazy.

I copied him and brought his hand to my recklessly beating heart, "And you're fucking mine," I returned just as fierce.

The way his green eyes held mine made me cum suddenly. It took us both off guard but I was writhing in his arms; trying to get away but get closer at the same time. He cupped me under my ass and carried me to the bed before tossing me down gently. I giggled; still on a high from having a spectacular orgasm. Who knew letting your crazy out would cause you to have such an amazing experience. It wasn't all that though, it was Edward. He was meant for me and I was meant for his crazy ass too. We completed each other; I had known from the moment he spoke to me. He didn't just take me, he took my heart too and all that other mushy shit that went with being in love.

"Is this love?" I wondered aloud.

"You better fucking believe it, pretty girl," He said climbing on top of me. He was completely naked.

He pulled my panties down my thighs smoothly and tossed them aside. He licked his way down my stomach; going lower and lower. No one had ever -

" _Oh!_ "

My fingers weaved their way into his hair and I tugged as he plunged his tongue inside me. He licked me up and down and fucked me with his talented tongue until I was cumming again.

Seeing stars, I pressed my hand to my eyes, "Fuck, I think you're gonna kill me," I said; breathing hard.

He smirked, "The more orgasms the better," He said simply and then asked me if I was ready.

"Fuck yes," I moaned and felt him slide into me.

I thought maybe I was dreaming. This all didn't feel real to me. With one thrust, I was no longer a virgin. He pumped his hips as gently as he could; asking me if I was alright again. I moaned and told him to fuck me harder. I wanted to feel him for days after this otherworldly experience. His large hands palmed my tits and he squeezed my nipples. My body jerked in response and I thought I would seriously die if I came again but he seemed like he was on a mission. A 'make Bella die from cumming too many times' mission and I was okay with that. He shifted back onto his knees and brought my legs over his shoulders. I screamed out. It was so deep like this. It felt like he was hitting my stomach in this angle.

"I want to spend the rest of my life making you scream like this," He grunted out as his hips kept pumping.

I closed my eyes; losing myself in the feelings of his body entering mine. He paused mid thrust and dropped my legs suddenly. He covered my body with his and leaned down to kiss me; setting my body on fire.

I moaned long and hard and pulled back to look into his eyes, "I want you forever too, Edward," I promised.

His eyes held mine intensely as he slowed his thrusts; drawing them out. He searched for my hand and locked his fingers with mine. His hips were starting to become erratic and I knew he was close. So was I. He kissed me again; sliding his tongue against mine. I could taste him and me and sex and it shoved me over the edge. My body jerked up and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. The heels of my feet pressed into his ass trying to pull him impossibly closer. I wanted him to be apart of me. He moaned lowly and squeezed his eyes shut as if he were in pain. He gave one last thrust before pushing even deeper into me before stilling.

He rested his cheek against my sweaty chest, "You're my girl, Bella," He returned the promise.

I didn't know how long we laid there, our chests heaving in sync before someone banged on the door.

"Green! Get your dick out of the girl and come out here!" The angry voice snapped before foot steps faded away.

Edward looked at me before sitting up. He quickly pulled on his clothes and leaned down to kiss me one last time. As he walked toward the door he pulled his mask back on. He paused before opening the door.

"Tomorrow. Dawn. Be ready. I'm getting you the fuck out of here."

* * *

 _ **Welp. That happened. Please leave your thoughts.**_

 ** _IMPORTANT: I HOPE YOU GUYS COULD READ BELLAS MENTAL OFFNESS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. SHE'S LITERALLY TALKING CASUALLY TO THE GUY THAT KIDNAPPED HER, A NORMAL PERSON WOULD NOT DO THIS, THEY'D BE SCARED EVEN IF THE KIDNAPPER WAS NICE TO YOU. SHE WAS TELLING HIM SHE'D GO OUT WITH HIM. IT WAS ALWAYS THE PLAN TO MAKE BELLA AND EDWARD MENTALLY OFF AND OBSESSED WITH EACH OTHER (Natural Born Killers, anyone? Bonnie and Clyde?). IF THAT'S NOT YOUR SCENE THEN IT'S PROBABLY BEST TO MOVE ON._**

 ** _Again, thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS TWILIGHT. ALL I OWN IS MY DARK THOUGHTS :)**

 **THIS ISN'T BETA'D, SO PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME!**

 _ **I don't have a posting schedule.**_

 **Hey! Leave a review so I know what you guys are thinking! Do you love it? Do you hate it? Always try and be respectful though; there's no need for hatred. Thanks for taking the time to read my story!**

 _Chapter Three._

 _Song: Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine_

 _They can keep me high_  
 _'Til I tear the walls_  
 _'Til I save your heart_  
 _And I take your soul_  
 _And what have we done?_  
 _Can I be undone?_  
 _In the evil heart_

 _In the evil soul_

* * *

My bladder woke me up from my hot, sticky sleep.

I looked around, disoriented, and was disappointed when I didn't see Edward lying next to me. I shoved those feelings down and sat up. I hadn't peed after... and Edward's cum was sloshing around and I really wanted to change my underwear. I climbed out of the small bed and squeezed my thighs together; loving the sore feeling that consumed me. It meant everything that had happened was real. The air around me smelled like us and sex and sweat and it was beautiful. We were beautiful together.

I couldn't hear anything outside the door besides the heavy rain. I knew Edward had told me to stay in the room until he came for me but what did he expect me to do? Piss in the corner like a dog? I needed to use the bathroom. I made my decision and opened the door. The lights were out and I couldn't see anything. They couldn't possibly be sleeping? What kind of stupid ass kidnappers were they? I rolled my eyes to myself and crept silently toward the small bathroom. After using the toilet and washing my hands, I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked different. I looked like I belonged to someone special. I looked like Edwards and it made me warm inside.

The door jerked open suddenly, "Getting rid of Green's cum? I bet he was too stupid to use a condom. I won't be." Blue stepped closer to me.

I stared at him; imaging different ways to kill him. I felt nothing. He grabbed my arm so tightly I knew there'd be a bruise. I yanked back and it caused him to shove me angrily. My back slammed into the mirror and I put my arm up to protect myself. The mirror shattered with the impact. The glass cut my arm and blood dripped onto the sink counter. I giggled.

"You crazy bitch," Blue hissed but still unbuttoned his black pants.

My hand found a shard of glass and I squeezed it tightly around my fingers. In the blink of an eye, my hand moved and slashed Blue's throat. His blood sprayed everywhere; covering me. He stumbled back; holding his neck. Blood seeped through his fingers and covered his hands.

I smiled at him, the warm feeling filled me knowing he wouldn't be able to hurt me or anyone else. "Does it hurt?" I asked aloud; knowing he wouldn't be able to respond.

He gurgled at me before falling down with a loud thump. I watched him for a long second before he stopped making noises. I thought about what I was going to do for a second before deciding to go with the innocent part to protect Edward.

"Green! Help! Help!" I shouted in my most helpless voice.

Footsteps raced across the wooden floor toward me. I sat back on the counter top and shuffled a horrified look on my face. Three masked men stood before us; their eyes shocked.

"Jesus fucking Christ! What happened!" One of them shouted. He was the one that spoke to Edward when I had first gotten there. His eyes were almost black.

"He attacked me! I was just trying to use the bathroom! He tried to rape me again!" I cried.

I saw Edward's green eyes cut to mine. They fucking twinkled with delight. I bit my lip. He knew.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked me, sincerely concerned.

I nodded, "I didn't know what to do, it happened so fast!" I stuttered out.

Edward shifted his weight and I knew the look in his eyes. I wondered if he was hard right now...

"James! Oh God! Oh no!" The one in the middle fell to the floor and fisted James' blood soaked shirt; crying for a second before he looked up. He also had blue eyes. "You fucking bitch! You killed him!" He shouted at me.

The one with black eyes grabbed his shoulder, "White! Calm the fuck down! We need to figure out what we're going to do now!" He ordered.

"Calm down?! She killed my fucking brother!" He howled and stood up.

He went towards me but Edward grabbed him; throwing him against the wall.

"I'll fucking break your neck if you put your hands on her. You're lucky she killed your piece of shit brother instead of me." Edward's voice was low and threatening.

I was so turned on. I rubbed my thighs together; trying to be discreet about it. Edward saw me. He was always saw me. He saw everything.

"Jesus! She must have the best pussy on earth for you to act this way!" White spat.

"I guess virgin pussy will do that to you," The one with black eyes commented and then put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Come on, Green, let him go so we can figure out what to do. No one's going to touch the girl. You've obviously staked your claim on her. Too bad to cause damn... she's fucking hot," Black eyes said.

I stared at him as if he were crazy because he had to be the way he was egging Edward on.

Edward turned his death glare on him, "Don't talk about her like that unless you want me to cut your fucking tongue out of your mouth," He told him calmly.

Black eyes raised his hands to Edward, "Chill, man," He said and walked backwards. "Let's figure out what the fuck we're going to do! Should we bury his body?" He sort of asked himself.

"No!" White struggled against Edward before he was released. "My mom will be devastated if they never find his body!" He whined.

Black eyes sighed heavily, "Fine, we'll dump his body somewhere but... first, we're going to have to get rid of his clothes. The cops can't be able to trace him back to us," He said sternly.

"Understood," White said and sent me a dirty look with his eyes. Maybe he was trying to be scary but it was almost comical. "I don't want _her_ around while we do this."

"I'll take her back to her room," Black eyes said but stopped walking when Edward stood in front of him.

" _I_ will take her back to her room," He countered and lifted me up so that he could carry me over James' body.

With the way Edward was carrying me, only White could currently see my face. I sent him a taunting smile and a slight wave.

"Did you fucking see that! That crazy bitch just smiled and waved at me!" White growled and made a move toward me.

Edward used one hand to shove White so hard into the wall that he banged his head. White grunted in pain and held his bleeding head.

"Green! Jesus fucking Christ, man! Just take the fucking girl into the room and get her cleaned up!" Black eyes snapped and went over to check on White.

I giggled quietly, just loud enough so that Edward could hear me, and snuggled into his chest. Within a few strides we were walking through the small bedroom again. He locked the door behind him.

"You are such a bad fucking girl," He teased and set me down gently.

"Are you mad at me, baby?" I asked with big doe eyes and pouty lips.

Edward groaned and palmed his hard dick, "Fuck, baby, the things you do to me when you make that face, I'd give you anything," He told me.

"All I want is your heart," I said sweetly.

His hands were on me then, ripping my bloody clothes away. He stripped me bare and buried his face in my pussy; causing me to moan deep in my chest.

" _Fuccck_."

He was so good at it. I wanted to cry. I tugged on his hair and he kissed his way up my body. He reached my lips and devoured my mouth.

"You have my heart, Bella. Forever." He swore and made my heart pound violently.

He fucked me against the wall; showing me the animalistic side of him I loved so much.

"Can I watch as you kill the others?" I asked him; splayed across his sweaty chest.

He stroked my hair out of my face and leaned down to kiss me roughly, "Baby, you can have whatever you want, you can help me if you'd like," He offered.

I smiled widely, "Yes! I would love to help you, babe!" I practically squealed.

He chuckled, "So, here's what you need to know... Brown, the one that acts like he runs shit-"

I cut him off, "The one with black eyes?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, he calls himself 'Brown', his real name, even though it's not important, is Jacob Black. The one you just killed, Blue, his name was James Newton, and his little pansy brother, White, is Michael Newton," He told me.

I nodded seriously, "White will be no problem to take out, he's weak. What about Brown though? He looks like he's strong," I said.

"Let me handle him. I can take him and if he overpowers me, well, I always have a sedative I can use," He suggested.

"Oooh! That sounds like fun, baby! We can tie him up and wake him up and do it nice and slow. I mean... if that's something you wanna do," I said shyly.

He stroked my cheek soothingly, "You ever see human organs up close in person? You'll love it."

I hummed, "You're too good to me, baby," I whispered as I snuggled closer into his side.

"You deserve the world, Bella, and I'm going to give it to you," He promised me as he trailed his fingers down my spine.

I tip-toed my fingers down his muscular thigh and saw his dick get hard. I smiled to myself and leaned my head down. My eyes darted up to his and he was staring down at me with intense eyes. I loved his eyes and the way they held mine. I had never given a blow job before so I was nervous about being bad at it; I told him that.

"There's nothing you could be bad at, baby," He replied but helped guide me where he wanted it.

"Fuck my mouth, Edward," I told him.

He grunted and gently pulled my head toward his dick. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and took a good amount. I relaxed my throat and breathed through my nose. I didn't know how big his dick was but I was sure it was at least eight inches. I wrapped my hand around the base and matched my bobbing. He seemed to like it because when I looked up, his head was tossed back. I moaned around his dick and he responded by jerking his hips up.

"Jesus, baby, you're so good at this," He moaned, "That's right, suck my dick, pretty girl."

I went faster and sucked harder before releasing him with a pop. I kept giving him a hand job while I went for his balls. I licked and sucked. I went back to his dick, sucking it roughly into my mouth while my hand fondled his balls. It only took a minute of messing with balls before he was cumming down my throat. He caught me off guard but I held it together and swallowed every last drop of Edward.

I pulled away, proud of myself, and watched Edward's chest heave greatly.

"God damn, baby, where did you learn that?" He demanded and eyed me suspiciously probably imagining me blowing a bunch of dudes.

"Porn." I said and he laughed. "What? I was curious!" I slapped his still heaving chest.

He was still trying to catch his breath as he pulled me by the hair to reach my mouth. He kissed me deeply for a few minutes before pulling away looking intense again. I looked back at him.

"I need to tell you something, baby. Something important." He said seriously.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"I know who started this thing. Who hired us to kidnap you."

I continued to stare at him, confused.

"Bella, it was your mom."

* * *

 _ **Please, leave me your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS TWILIGHT. ALL I OWN IS MY DARK THOUGHTS :)**

 **THIS ISN'T BETA'D, SO PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME!**

 _ **I don't have a posting schedule.**_

 **Hey! Leave a review so I know what you guys are thinking! Do you love it? Do you hate it? Always try and be respectful though; there's no need for hatred. Thanks for taking the time to read my story!**

 _Chapter Four._

 _Song: Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby by Cigarettes After Sex_

 _Whispered something in your ear_  
 _It was a perverted thing to say_  
 _But I said it anyway_

 _Made you smile and look away_

 _Nothing's gonna hurt you baby_  
 _As long as you're with me you'll be just fine_  
 _Nothing's gonna hurt you baby_

 _Nothing's gonna take you from my side_

 ** _WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING: VIOLENCE THROUGHOUT THIS CHAPTER AND GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF MURDER. PROCED WITH CAUTION. DO NOT READ THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT LIKE VIOLENCE!_**

* * *

 _"Bella, it was your mom."_

I stared at Edward for a long time before I finally blinked.

"What?" I replied dumbly.

"Baby, what is your mom's name? Is it Renee?" He asked me.

I continued to stare at him in shock and nodded my head, "Renee, yeah. That's my mother's name. But... why? I mean, why would she do this?" I wondered aloud.

Edward's green eyes still held mine, "She said that your father owed her for a life she missed out on," He told me.

That made me snap out of my confused haze, "What the fuck? Owed her? She fucking left us! That bitch! Edward, baby, after we kill these dudes, you and I are making a detour and killing that fucking bitch before we leave the country," I growled.

His fingers trailed down my spine, soothingly, "I already decided I was going to kill her, baby, when I found out she was your mother," He said.

"Mmm. I can't believe her, Edward, she leaves us because she didn't want to be stuck with a small town cop and then she just reappears claiming she deserves Charlie's hard earned money?" I fumed.

His fingers stilled, "Baby, how attached are you to your dad?" He wondered.

I shrugged, "I mean, he's my dad, he gave me life, I don't particularly want anything bad to happen to him. Why?" I demanded and sat up.

His eyes were tight as they stared at me, "I promise I won't hurt your dad if he doesn't get in our way but if he tries to take you from me, if _anyone_ tries to take you from me, I'll kill them," He swore.

"Oh, well, yeah. I mean, that's a given. Same goes for you, I'm not afraid to cut someone's throat if they fuck with you, Edward," I told him simply.

He smiled, "My little ferocious kitten," He teased me.

I blushed and the heat spread all the way down my body. I saw Edward's eyes follow the path and he grinned deviously. He was on top of me then, licking and sucking and making me moan so good.

"Edward," I stopped him and he popped his head up to look at me, "I love you. So much. I've never felt like this before. I've never felt love before. It scares me but fuck, I love you more than I love myself."

His eyes seemed to glow even brighter green and he devoured my mouth; shoving his tongue down my throat. He kissed me as if his life depended on it and rubbed his hard dick against my thigh; making me whimper needly loudly. Everything he did to me felt so, so good.

Finally, he pulled away and breathed hard for a second, "I love you, too, Bella. I loved you the moment I set my eyes on you in your bedroom. I knew you were meant to be mine. Forever. And you will be." His voice promised it.

My eyes welled up with tears, "No one's ever loved me before," I told him in a moment of insecurity.

"Now you only have my love, for the rest of your life. No one will ever love you the way I love you, Bella."

God, he was so intense. It made my insides quiver.

I nodded in agreement as I felt him slip inside my body, "For the rest of our lives," I echoed and arched my back as he found that spot inside me that made me scream.

He moved so slowly above me; dragging out the feelings that I wanted to die. It felt so amazing. Like I was alive. Like my body was a live wire. I knew I'd never experience anything else like this as long as I lived if it wasn't with Edward.

After he came, so softly and gently, inside of me, he stared down at me. His eyes burned into me as I stared back.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," He whispered and captured my mouth again.

We kissed for what felt like forever before he told me we were leaving tonight.

"I need you to be ready, baby, things are about to get fucking crazy," He told me.

I giggled, "As if they aren't already," I teased.

His eyes were serious, "I don't want you to get hurt so I need you to be serious, Bella, if anything happened to you... you don't want to know what I would fucking do."

I nodded, "I am serious, baby. I'm sorry. Okay, so, tonight. What's the plan?" I asked.

He smiled; it made me shiver in anticipation. "I want you to kill White. He'll be asleep. Kill him however you want, you seem to like cutting so maybe use a knife this time so you don't cut yourself. I'm going to take care of Brown," He said.

I bit my lip, thinking it over, "Okay, I like the knife idea. _Hmm_. Should I slit his throat like his brother? That's kinda poetic in a way," I said, lost in thought.

He chuckled against my throat, "You're so cute, baby." He kissed his way back down my neck.

I closed my eyes, moaning, and dropped my head back so he could have better access.

"I want to live inside you."

I held him close, "You already do, Edward. I'll never be the same after you. I don't want anyone else, ever again. It's you and me, always, baby," I said as I threaded my fingers in his hair.

He leaned away from me and pulled out his large hunting knife. I watched him as he cut his index finger deeply and then he pressed his finger to my lips. I sucked and felt the copper blood flow down my throat.

"Now I'm apart of you, my blood flows through you," He murmured huskily.

I was so turned on. "I want to be apart of you," I whispered back, still in a trance.

He sliced my index finger as gently as he could and sucked my finger deeply into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the tip causing me to clench everywhere. How could everything he do be so... _sexy_? Everything he did turned me on.

He pulled away from my finger with a loud pop before he leaned down; reaching for something. He came back with bandaids and wrapped both of our fingers up, muttering about not getting our DNA everywhere. I giggled and watched as he kissed my bandaid wrapped finger sweetly.

"You're going to be a great dad," I said quietly.

He looked up at me, "Yeah? You gonna make little crazy redheaded babies with me?" He questioned.

I nodded, biting my lip almost shyly, "I want to have a bunch of your demon spawns," I replied.

His thumb traced along my jawline, "God, baby, I didn't think perfection existed until I met you."

I turned red again and smiled shyly up at him, "You'll never get tired of me will you?" I wondered.

His large hands cupped my face and he stared directly into my soul, if I had one, "Baby, I can't wait to grow old with you. I can't wait to see us together at eighty. It's going to be beautiful," He assured me.

"Beautiful," I agreed and leaned forward to kiss him.

Just as I was about to climb onto his lap and ride him, there was a bang at the door.

"Ugh!" I groaned and sat back, panting.

He grunted and stood, "What?" He snapped at whoever was behind the door.

"Brown wants to see you," White stated and then I heard the footsteps descending.

"I can't wait to kill that fucker," I grumbled to myself but Edward heard me and chuckled.

"I can't wait to watch you," He moaned and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth.

I pressed my body against his and moved my hips. "I ache for you," I whined.

He stilled my hips, "Just let me find out what the fuck he wants and I'll be right back, baby," He promised before putting all of his gear back on.

He waited a second by the door and I stared at him, not knowing what he was doing until he adjusted himself.

He looked over his shoulder, "You'll be taking care of that later," He teased and then closed the door behind him.

I licked my lips. _Fuck, I love him so much._

...TB...

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I was aware of was a loud bang.

I sat straight up and almost fell out of bed.

"Fuck you, Green! I'll fucking kill you and that whore!" I heard shouted.

Then there was a grunt followed by a hard thud, almost like a body had hit the floor. I curled my fingers around the knife Edward had given me and inched my way towards the door. I held the doorknob so I wouldn't make any noise while I opened it. I stuck my head out and looked around but it was so dark I could barely see anything. Suddenly, I was shoved roughly against the wall. I went to scream but a hand covered my hand. It wasn't Edwards.

"This is for James," White -Michael- growled lowly and he jabbed me in the left side with something sharp.

It made me gasp and I was stunned for a second; realizing that fucker had stabbed me. I found my bearings and brought my knee up hard. My kneecap collided loudly with his groin and he stumbled backwards away from me. With a scream, I lunged for him and took him down. He fell onto his back with me landing on top of him. I sat him, straddling him, and brought my knife up. I loved the way his blue eyes went wide with fear and then shock as I shoved the knife into the side of his neck. He let out a gurgled yelp and brought his hands up to protect himself. That made me laugh and I brought the knife down again, this time plunging it into his chest. His body jerked back as the knife made impact and I watched his eyes follow my hand as I brought the knife up again.

"Please," His beg was watery from all the blood leaking into his throat.

I grinned with delight realizing I enjoyed when he begged, "Hmm. I love it when you beg, do it again," I taunted and pushed the knife into his soft belly.

He groaned and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Aww, boo, you're no fun!" I pouted when I noticed that he was dying quicker than I wanted.

"Baby, you shouldn't have stabbed him in the throat, they always die faster that way, there's too much blood loss, it's okay, next time it'll be better," Edward appeared out of nowhere and helped me up off the body.

I was covered in blood again and the rush of adrenaline almost made me vibrate.

"Did you see me?" I asked him excitedly.

His dick was hard as he pressed against, "Baby, you were glorious, I've never seen you look more beautiful," He told me and kissed me until I was breathless.

I pulled back and twisted weird reminding myself that that fucker had stabbed me, "Babe! That asshole cut me!" I exclaimed and turned to show him.

He winced, "My poor baby, okay, let's go get you stitched up," He said and helped me into the bathroom.

"Where's the other one?" I asked while looking around. Edward had turned all the lights on so we could see.

He smiled as he began cleaning the area, "You wanna have some fun after you're stitched up?" He asked.

I nodded eagerly and tried to keep myself from bouncing with excitement.

He finished up and slapped a large bandage over it. He held out of his hand for me.

"Let's go, baby."

* * *

 _ **Please, leave me your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
